Born To Kickass
by NinjaGnome97
Summary: I suck at summaries so I won't do one :P Dave/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl, she was special, people always knew she would make a difference. Yesterday they knewher as Inky Blue. Today, they know her as Shadow.  
>Looks: Tanned, black hair, light green eyes.<p>

I walked to the apartment window. Sighing, as I looked out and saw 2 guys trying to steal a car. I backed away from the window and walked to the spare room in the apartment. I opened one of the wardrobes. I pulled out my hero costume. I bet you're wondering why in the hell I wanted to be a superhero. Well I'm a major nerd and it pissed me off that out of everyone in the world that read comics and claimed to be neurotic superfans no one decided to put it to a test and try to be the very first, real-life super hero.

Now, I'm not saying go out in a weird costume and fight anyone that looks the smallest bit suspicous. I just mean how come no one ever thought of wearing a superhero costume and paroding around like a superhero?

I pulled off my normal clothes and pulled on my costume. It consisted of black biker boots, a black mini skirt with red net along the edge, a netted top that went over my thumbs and a black corset over the top, the corset hot pink ribbon going up the back. To finish my costume, I put on a black mask to cover my eyes, it was black, I put on some bright red lipstick.I grabbed 2 swords and placed them in their holders on my back, I placed a small knife in my boot and ran out the building. .com/cgi/set?id=39659535

I ran around the corner and saw a guy in green doubled over. I took a deep breath before I ran over "Hey, if you wanna fight, bring it!" I shouted, taking out swords, placing them infront of me and leaning back on my right leg. They both charged at me, frowns on their round faces. I slashed my swords at their chests, they flinched and stepped backwards. I glanced at the guy in green to see him stumble to the side 'smart kid' I thought, swinging at the men infront of me.

The black man backed away,but the white guy just wouldnt learn his lesson. "Alright then," I growled, stabbing him the arm. I twisted the sword and pulled it out. He backed away to his friend and they both ran away. I looked around to see if anyone had seen that. No one.  
>I walked to the green guy and made him lean back on the ground. I pulled out my phone and bandage from the hook in my skirt. I wrapped the bandage around his waist and dialled the ambulance. I made sure turtle boy couldnt hear. I walked to the allyway, I turned to green boy, I saluted to him, a smirk on my face, and ran back to my apartment.<br>-

I walked around, and couldnt find anything. I walked towards a fast food restuarnt. I saw Green Boy trying to get a cat on a bill board. I stood beneath the billboard, "GreenBoy! Oi! You!" I shouted watching him, amusmant playing on my face. He looked down at me but looked back at the cat, "Want help?" I asked crossing my arms, I saw him sigh and climb down the ladder. I walked to the edge of the billboard so the cat was just above me. The cat jumpt and I caught it in my arms, I set it down and it ran away. I walked to the GreenBoy.  
>"Hey, I'm KickAss," He said holding out his hand, Ilooked at his hand, and slapped it, (like a sideways high-five) "I'm Butt-Kick," I said smirking up at him, "Really?" He asked, not getting my joke, "No, it's Shadow," I said laughing, he laughed along for a while. I turned to see a guy getting beat up, "Hey!" I shouted pulling out my swords and running over, they laughed at me, "Not gonna fight a girl? Easier for me then," I teased, shrugging. One guy lunged at me, but I ducked I kicked him towards KickAss, who hit him witha bat. KickAss joined in fighting me, but he kept falling, I slashed the last guy across his left arm, and he ran away. I helped KickAss up, "Alright kid?" I asked smiling at me, he stood up and brushed himself off, "How'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked sliding his bats onto his back, and his voice cracking, "I have 4 brothers, it was either learn how to fight or get burped on," I said shrugging and laughing. A guy ran up to us holding his phone up to us, "Who are you guys?" He asked pointing his camera to KickAss, "I'm KickAss," He inormed him proudly, the guy then turned his camera to me, "Shadow," I said shortly, putting my swords back on my back, frightning the guy a little, he ran back to the fast food resturant and people swarmed him. I started to walk away but KickAss walked infront of me, "When will I see you again?" He asked stopping,<br>"Soon, we're both super heroes, we kinda have to, I guess," I said walking off into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.com/cgi/set?id=39763765

I woke up that morning, showered and started getting dressed. I wore black skinny jeans, red converse, a red tanktop and a pullover hoodie. Just as I was pulling down my tanktop, I noticed that I had a huge bruise on the left side of my stomach. I poked at it and immediatly regreted it. I grabbed my yellow monster packback and walked out of my apartment. I walked back into the apartment, pulling my hoodie off the back of the door. I locked the door and pulled my hoodie over my head. I rolled the sleeves up and walked out of the apartment complex.

My school day was pretty uneventful, there were 2 things that were, out of the oridinary.  
>1) When I put my lunch in the bin and turned around. I saw a guy stand up and hit his friend around the head with his tray. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hitting people isnt nice," I said, then I puched him in the arm, he grabbed his arm and winced in pain, "See?" I said walking around. I grabbed my back pack and walked out of the canteen.<br>2)I walked into 'Atomic Comic' I looked around, I noticed a guy I recongised, Dan? Duke? Dave! Dave! Thats it. Where did I know him from? I shook my head a little and carried on walking to the counter. My friend Josh worked here, he stood behind the counter, frowning down at the comic infront of him. He gave me my lattee and my usual X-Men comic.  
>I sat at the table and started reading my comic. I felt someone sit infront of me, I looked up and saw that Dave guy sit infront of me. "Hey," He said, smiling nervously, I nodded in response, and took a sip of my lattee not taking my eyes off him. "I recongise you," He said narrowing his eyes at me, I started to panic I knew him. He was KickAss!<p>

"You go to my school, right?" He asked, I let outa small sigh of relief and nodded. We never talked at school, I was the person that no one fucked with. I was tough. "Dave! There you are!" I heard a girl call, I looked up to see someone, I didnt want to see, Katie Deauxma. I despised her. She put both her arms around Daves neck but he kept trying to move away. "Err, Katie, I'm with a friend," Dave said, nodding towards me, she glared at me. "Oh, Hi Inky," She said, smiling. I could tell it was fake but Dave obviously didn't catch on. "You know each other?" Dave asked, shuffling away from Katie. I looked over at Katie smirking.  
>"You could say that," I said, looking down at my comic. Dave watched me intently. A slight smile found it's way across my face.<br>"I'll talk to you later," Katie mumbled standing up and leaving. I waved smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop. I shook my head at her and continued reading my comic. Dave sat there watching me, then we started to make conversation about comics.

I walked around in my Shadow costume, still nothing going on. I saw KickAss walk into a building, I followed him in. I saw him stop at a door, so I leaned against the wall oppisite the door. An overweight man stepped out of the room he stared at me for a second. I pulled out one of my swords and stabbed him, he slid to the ground and I wiped the blood on his shirt. "Ha," I mumbled sarcastically.

I opened the door slowly and saw Dave on the floor, a man with a gun stood over him, I grabbed him round the neck and slit him, he fell to the floor. Dave looked up at me, "Thanks," He said a little breathless, I nodded. I didn't say anything, he wasn't stupid he could recognise my voice.  
>A small girl in purple crashed through the window, we looked at eachother and nodded. We'd seen eachother around the neighbour hood a few times. Her name was HitGirl. I took out a man that went for KickAss and HitGirl took out the woman.<p>

I saw a man come up behind HitGirl, I pulled out a sword and cut his head clean off, it rolled slightly and the body fell into a pile.  
>I started to take all the money I could, I noticed ends from KickAss' tazer. I picked it up and ran for the window. HitGirl and KickAss followed me, I ran to the edge of the building and jumped. I landed on the other building and watched HitGirl follo after me. KickAss hesitated and just walked away. I nodded at HitGirl and walked to the edge of the building. I glided down the edge of the building.<p>

I jumped through the window of Dave's house I saw him sitting on the bed looking in the mirror. I tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around but smiled when he saw it was me. I held out the ends from his tazer and a small wod of cash infront of him. He looked from the items to me and back again. "You left the ends in the apartment, and well the cash is half of what I grabbed," I said shrugging and smiling a half smile. "Thanks," He said quietly. I dropped them on the bed and sat next to him, "How'd you find me?" He asked shifting in his seat, "Tracked your IP address, I changed it dont worry," I said smiling at him. He smiled again. I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. I walked to the window and turned to him, "Sweet dreams," I said climbing out of the window. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

It was late at night, the sky turning to black and the stars shining. 2 people sat on either side of me, I looked to see Big Daddy and HitGirl, "We need your help," Big Daddy said in his usual husky voice, not bothering to look at me. "With?" I said looking out at the sky, "You'll see," HitGirl said standing up and walking away.

I followed Big Daddy into a warehouse filled with guys. We immediatly started tearing the guys to pieces. It was actually really fun. After practically slaughtering and beheading everyone in the warehouse, I put my swords back in their holders and started pouring gasaline everywhere. Big Daddy looked at me but quickly caught on. He took out a match and set the table on fire. We nodded at eachother and parted.

I hopped on my motorbike, it was so much easier to get around with this thing, and rode towards my apartment.

I walked into my apartment, motorbike helmet and keys in hand. I switched on the hall light and stood there shocked. My brother never checked up on me. "You gotta give it up," He said folding his arms, "No," I said firmly placing my helmet on the hall table, "Moms worried, we keep seeing you on the news, getting hurt, it's not good, Inky! Do you want your little brother to see that?" He asked watching me move through the house, trying to get changed but not doing so, it just looked like I was lost in my own home. "No," I mumbled,

"Then stop," He said, I heard the door slam, I picked up the nearest object which happened to be my sword and threw it at the door. I sighed and walked to the door. I grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out of the door. "Great," I mumbled. I tugged the sword roughly. I smiled triumphantly as the sword slid out of the door. I picked up any traces of my super hero identity and stuck it in the closet in the wardrobe in the spare room.

The next day I changed into a batman themed outfit .com/batman/set?id=39533445 and grabbed my backpack. I shut the door and locked it. I sighed as I looked at the slit in the door. I kicked the door and walked to my bike that was sat outside my apartment. I noticed Dave and his two friends walking down the street. I looked at them as I got on my bike. Dave smiled slightly and gave me a small wave. His two friends nudged him and they started to talk. _  
>A few weeks had passed by and I had given up Shadow. I checked my myspace account. KickAss was saying we had to meet, with this guy called Red Mist. I changed into my costume and rode to an old abandoned block of flats. I walked in to see Big Daddy, HitGirl, KickAss and Red Mist. I leaned against a table that was in the middle in the room, "What do you want? I said I'd..." Just as I saying this Red Mist pulled out a gun and shot HitGirl, a load of men came running in and grabbed us. I struggled against their grip, occassionally kicking them in the shins. They started to shout and argue with me, then tied a blindfold around my eyes.<p>

They pulled off the blind fold from around my eyes. I squinted a little and noticed I was tied to a chair. I wiggled, "Not gonna work," said a man in a ski mask, his breath smelled of alcohol and drugs. He started talking into the camera, I turned both ways, Kickass on my left and Big Daddy on my right both in the same situation as me.

One of the men punched me in the face with knuckle busters, "Fuck!" I shouted after the man bent down in front of my face, I spat in his face, blood going along with it. He growled at me and punched me again. Another started hitting Kickass with the bats. The man went to Big Daddy and started hitting him with the knuckel busters. The man hit my round the head with the bats.

A man went to swing at me with my sword, but I stood up and swung the chair at him, the man fell and my chair broke. A man lifted my around the waist, squeezing the air out of me. The lights went out, I stopped struggling. I heard someone scream, Big Daddy! A bullet zoomed past me and hit the man holding me.

I picked up my swords and cut one of the men across the neck, and stabbed him in the stomach, twisting it so the wound couldn't be identified. He fell to the ground, the sound was music to my ears. HitGirl shot the camera. I threw a sheet over Big Daddy. HitGirl moved towards him, and lifted off the sheet, I walked to Kickass and untied him from the chair. I walked over to Hitgirl and put an arm around her shoulders. She hugged back. I felt an arm around my shoulder, I looked up to see Kickass, he smiled down at me.  
>I bent down to HitGirls level, "Your dad would want you to finish this," I whispered, she smiled at me. I liked where this was going. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walked to HitGirl's apartment. She typed a code into the wall and entered a chamber full of weapons, "Wow," I sighed picking up a Cold steel Dragonfly katana 88DK off the wall, I held it in my hands and ran my finger along the blade, careful not to cut myself. I smiled to myself as the light reflected of the blade. "Keep it," She said watching me, I slide it in my sword holder and walked to the bathroom. I pulled the cord, the lights buzzed to life. I walked towards the mirror.

I pulled off my mask and wipped all the blood from my face, "It's you?" I heard a voice ask, I turned to see Dave in the doorway, I nodded and continued to wipe the blood from the wound under my eye. He walked over. He pulled off his mask, "Taa daa," He said quietly, I started to wipe the blood from his face. He started to squirm as I dabbed at the wounds. "I already new," I said. He smiled down at me, I handed him back his mask and took my own in my hands. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and walked out of the bathroom.

"You can stay with me, if you like?" I said, HitGirl looked at me confused, "I have a spare room in my apartment, you'd really like it," I said leaning on a table and watching her put grenads and ammo into a bullet proof case. She looked at me and nodded slowly. I smiled at her, "You can move all this in there too," I said, gesturing to all the weapons and ammo. HitGirl smiled then continued to put ammo into the case. I turned to Dave to see looking into a giant box. I walked over to him and tapped him on the left shoulder but stood on his right. He looked at me and smiled, he put his arm around my waist and looked back down to the object in the box, "Niiiice," I said, dragging out the vowel. "Is that what I think it is?" Dave asked HitGirl, She nodded, "You should read this, your gonna be using it in less than half an hour," She said giving him a instruction manual.

I laughed at Dave's face, he looked terrified. "Don't worry, up is up and down is down. More or less," I said smirking. Dave turned to me, fear still evident on his face, before he started to read the instruction manual. I highly doubt he's be able to read it all before we needed his help.

"Good luck, try not to die," I said to HitGirl, she laughed and walked to the door. I walked through the back door and to the office. A tall, slim, bald man sat behind the desk. He looked up at me, scowling. I took out my Katana and sliced his head. I looked at the camera to see HitGirl nod into the camera. I rushed out of the office and helped her take out the guards. We sat it the elevator and went over the plan one more time.

She ran out of the elevator where as I stayed inside. I heard gun shots from an airpistol. I ran out of the elevator and down the hallway. I ran up on side of the wall and lunged at a man, I stuck my sword through the side of his head and pulled it out. As he fell I saw a man staring at me in awe. I ran at him and plunged my swords into his stomach, I twisted them so no one could identify the wound, and ran after HitGirl into the kitchen area.

I stood in the corner of the room and watched as a man, started to shoot at HitGirls hiding spot. I ran out from my hiding spot and stabbed the guy in the stomach then chest. I saw a large man walking down the hallway with a bazuca. My eyes widened. I ran to where HitGirl was hiding. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at me as I crouched next to her. "He has a Bazuca," I whispered, wiping the blood from my Katana 88DK on my skirt, leaving a red stain on it. Dave hovered at the window on the jetpack. He started shooting at the men that ran into the room. HitGirl and I stood up from behind the counter.

Me and HitGirl ran into the back office, D'Amico stood up and ran around the desk, he lunged at me first but I punched him. He then started fighting HitGirl. I ran to his desk and started opening the drawers. I found what I was looking for. Knuckle Busters. I pulled them on and ran at D'Amico. I spun him around, I puched him square in the jaw. He spat blood at me as I hit him. HitGirl stood next to me. He picked up HitGirl and slammed her into the desk, I winced at the sound. I ran at D'Amico. He spun around before I could attack him. He punched me in the nose and threw me onto the desk next to HitGirl.

I gasped from the pain. We both lay there looking up at D'Amico, I slipped the knife out of my boot and stabbed him in the leg. Dave ran into the room. "Pick on someone your own size," He said, shooting D'Amico. I rolled off the desk in pain, I helped Mindy up clutching my nose.  
>We ran out of the building. Me and HitGirl hung onto Dave as he flew to the top of a building.<p>

He landed and took, off his mask. I did the same and took my hair out of its high pony tail. I shook my hair and stood next to Dave. "Well? If your gonna live with me, I need to know your name," I said as Dave put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. She pulled her wig and mask off and smiled at us, "Mindy," She said smiling,  
>"Dave," He said shaking her hand. I continued to clutch my nose, the bleeding was starting to slow down. Luckily D'Amico couldn't throw a punch.<br>"Inky Blue," I said, they both looked at me, "Yeah, this time I'm not kidding." I finished, smiling at them.  
>So far life was good Mindy was living with me. Me and Dave were the talk of the school since I never gave a guy a second look. We had all given up our super hero days, even though we all practiced fighting skills. But the hereos were behind us. For now that is... <p>


End file.
